Territories, Provinces and Lithuania
by Canadianotaku2001
Summary: Nunavut is sitting in a park in Russia and she meets Lithuania when things get interesting. Parts of this are based on a RP I did on Instagram even though I'm going to create most of it. There is more Characters than the ones listed below. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing out and Nunavut was sitting on a bench in a park. She had blonde hair, beautiful purple eyes, wearing a long grey coat and was wearing a white scarf with a bit of a purple tint. 'Wonder why it's so cold...' She thought to herself.

~Meanwhile~

Lithuania was just coming for a break from all the chores Russia made him do. He was heading to a bench that he likes to sit on. "Wonder who that is?" He peered through the snow and saw a figure.

He kept walking until he could see that it was a lady that looked about the same age and height as him. "Uh… Hello?" He tried speaking to her but she seemed to be staring off into the distance.

Nunavut looked up. "Oh hi… Who are you?" She snapped out of her 'trance'.

"I'm Lithuania. Who would you be? If I may ask."

"Hi Lithuania. I'm Nunavut." Her purple eyes shot up at him.

'What a peculiar eye colour...' He thought to himself. "You have beautiful eyes. May I sit down?" He complimented and asked.

"Uh… Thanks… Sure." She thanked and answered as he sat down.

"So where are you from? You're obviously not from around here."

"I'm actually from Canada..." She answered.

"Sounds nice. I've never seen Mister Canada at any of the world meetings..."

"He always goes though... I wonder why..."

"That's weird..."

Nunavut shivered and tightened the scarf around her neck. 'He seems like a nice guy' She thought to herself. "Are you cold?" Lithuania asked her.

"Yeah but I was just heading off to the airport actually."

"Would you like me to drive you there?"

"Oh no I'm fine. I can walk."

"I insist I'll drive you. I just have to ask mister Russia."

"Well if you insist I guess."

They both got up. Nunavut grabbed her purse that she put on the ground and put it over her right shoulder with the bag part on her left hip. "Ok let's go!" Lithuania pointed to a car in the parking lot and they started walking.

~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

They got to the car. "So how far are we from Mister Russia's place."

"Just 5 blocks I think." Lithuania unlocked the doors and opened his and got into the driver seat.

"Ok" Nunavut opened her door and got in the passenger seat while Lithuania started the car.

They pulled out of the parking space and started to drive out of the parking lot. Lithuania was right it was only 5 blocks until they got to the house. It was a large house and they walked up to a gate and Lithuania pushed it open. When Lithuania and Nunavut got to the door he was about to put his keys in the door when it was opened by someone inside. There was a tall man wearing a scarf like Nunavut's but more yellow than purple, he had a long coat on that was the same colour as his scarf and very light blonde hair. If she didn't know better Nunavut would have thought it was white. "Lithuania who is your friend?" He asked him.

"Oh… she's a girl I met in the park. Nunavut meet Mister Russia. Mister Russia this is Nunavut." Lithuania introduced the two to each other.

"Hello Mister Russia… I'm pleased to meet you." She could feel a creepy vibe from him.

"Hello Lithuania's friend, Nunavut." Russia smiled. Which sent a shiver up her spine for some reason.

"Would you like to come in?" Lithuania invited her in.

She stepped in the door. "Thank you." She thanked him before closing the door.

Lithuania started heading to the kitchen and Nunavut followed. When she passed Russia he just smiled and said "I know your secret."

She thought for a second 'What secret?' Then she figured it out and her stomach sank and she trembled.

"Would you like some tea?" Lithuania asked when they got into the kitchen.

"Uh yes please… I can help if you want." She walked over to the counter he was at.

"It's ok. You can sit at the table if you want." He was getting some tea out of the pantry, "Do you like berry tea?"

"I'll drink anything." She pulled a chair out and thought 'how could he know? Only brothers and sisters know.'

"You're easy going." He put the tea leaves in a pot and got an electric water boiler out then filled it with water and turned it on.

'Which one of them told him? Why?' She kept asking herself questions in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tea is done!" Lithuania grabbed two tea cups and the pot that now had tea ready in it.

Nunavut looked up and saw Lithuania carrying the teacups and teapot on a tray to the table. He set the tray down and pulled a chair out for himself across the table. Lithuania grabbed a teacup and poured some tea in it then passed it to Nunavut. "Here you go." He said with a smile handing it to her.

He poured himself a cup and relaxed for a minute. "How peaceful..."

"Do you not get any breaks?" Nunavut asked.

"I do. Just short ones though."

"That sucks."

"So what did Mister Russia say earlier to you?" He said trying to make small talk.

"Hmm…? Oh it was nothing important!" She lied and stared at her tea.

"Ok." He could tell she lied to him. It was obviously something important! Right?

~Meanwhile~

Russia was sitting on his bed 'Why would he bring someone like THAT?' He thought to himself trying to figure it out and put the pieces together. "Lithuania!" He called.

~Meanwhile~

Lithuania heard Russia's call and came upstairs while the other Baltic States were already standing outside the door. The door opened "Come in." Russia called from behind the door.

"Latvia and Estonia you two need to meet our visitor, da?" Russia said to the other two Baltics. "Do you know her secret?"

~Meanwhile~

"There probably talking about me…" Nunavut said to herself sipping her tea.

She could hear a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. 1? No 2 people were coming. The finally got onto the floor she was on and into the kitchen. "Hi I'm Estonia and this is Latvia." They said as she looked up to see who it was.

"Oh hi I'm Nunavut." She introduced herself.

"Nunavut huh?" Estonia said adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I just thought it was Lithuania and Mister Russia living here…" She apologized.

"It's fine" Latvia said. The way Russia described her she seemed like she would be scary. She wasn't at all.

"I need to do some work. You two get acquainted." Estonia walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"So hi... I'm Latvia..." The boy sat down across from her.

Nunavut looked at him for a minute. 'Should I try and see if Russia told them about me? How?' She thought to herself. Then she got an idea. "So did they tell you about me?" She acted like she was just making small talk.

"Just a-a little. They told m-me your a province, er— rather a territory from C-Canada ma'am."

"Yeah I am" It was surprising to her when he called her ma'am but that was just a silly little thing. He was hiding something and she knew it. "I'm sorry for such a short visit but I must be going. I need to go to the airport. If I'm late for another flight my sister will be furious."

"S-Sure should I bring you to L-Lithuania and see if he could d-drive you th-there?" He stuttered and got up from his seat.

"Well if it's not to much trouble." She hesitated for a moment before answering him. She got up from her seat also. They started walking upstairs to the room the rest of them were in. Latvia knocked on the door and a Russian voice came from inside the room. "Come in!"

Latvia opened the door and BANG! Nunavut fainted and everything turned black. She awoke. No, she was in a dream-like state and was in a dim room. She had been there before. But when? There was another version of her but instead of purple eyes she had blood red irises and instead of blonde hair tucked into a bun she had dark brown nearly black hair the was cut to her shoulders and put in a ponytail. Her outfit was also different she had a normal length, black coat tied around her waist had a red tank top, dark jeans and tall grey boots that had white fur trimmed around the top. "Well, well if it isn't my goody two shoes 1p counter part!" The other Nunavut glared at the original with an evil looking smirk on her face "Why did you decide to come back?!"

She was answered with silence. "ANSWER ME!" She pulled out a gun and pointed it at the other girl.

~Meanwhile~

The Baltics and Russia had there backs turned to the sleeping girl. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lithuania yelled at Russia and wasn't scared for once.

While they weren't paying any attention she somehow got moved somewhere else.

~Meanwhile~

"I thought my brothers and sisters got rid of you..." Nunavut trembled.

"They did. But as long as the 1p is alive so is the 2p. SO GUESS WHOS BACK!"

"Why didn't they just kill me too then?"

She sighed. "Questions, questions blah blah blah. Do you really think Canada could ever kill his own daughter?! Your so pathetic!"

"Please don't hurt me..."

"I won't as long as I take control of our body!"

"Fine... As long as you don't hurt anyone..."

"Oh come on! You're such a baby!"

The 1p didn't exactly get an answer but before she could her counterpart disappeared.

.

**By the way I am probably going to change the rating of this to teen for violence. So just a heads up! Oh and if you have any ships, tips or anything like that please tell me in a review! And I hope your liking my story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at the door downstairs so Lithuania said under his breath "Whatever... Psychopath..." As he left to go open the door with the other Baltic states and Russia following behind.

Lithuania opened the door and Nunavut was standing there. No not Nunavut a girl that looked like her. But it wasn't her. Things are so confusing! "Uh… Nunavut?"Lithuania asked her.

"Heh sorta" She smirked. Russia glared down at her and looked her dead in the eye. Lithuania followed his gaze and noticed something. Her eyes. They weren't purple anymore they had changed to red, red as blood. She shot a death glare at the Baltics. They jumped back and trembled. Russia thought 'So this is her 2p and she was so easy to get out.'

~Meanwhile back in Canada~

Saskatchewan was at the airport waiting for her sister. "Where the hell is she?! Her plane was on time and everyone came out. Why isn't she here?! God she pisses me off sometimes." She had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It sent shivers up her spine and she looked behind her. And then relaxed it was just her big brother, Quebec. He was tall, had reddish brown hair, and had dark brown eyes and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a fleurdelisè, black pants and a unzipped, white hoodie. "You put the tracking device on le téléphone de notre sœure" Our sister's phone He reminded her.

"Oh yeah!"

"Pourquoi?" Why?

"For situations like this knucklehead!" She flicked her brother's forehead. She pulled out her phone and found the tracking app she used. "Well big brother looks like we're going on a trip to Russia."

* * *

**Ok first of all Sorry for not updating this story in a while but I was busy with my other one.**

**Second of all sorry about my French most of it is stuff I learned in French class the last three years where I didn't learn much.**

**Third of all when I made Quebec it was on Instagram and I didn't realize there was a really popular one already made.**

**Fourth of all YAY 2p! **

**2p Nunavut: Die.**

**Why so mean?**

**2p Nunavut: I hate you.**

**I am your creator! Do not speak to me like that! Oh and I forgot Canada and the rest of the provinces and Territories along with other nations (Maybe. Idk yet) will probably show up later! Yay! Sorry for the short chapter... **


	6. Chapter 6

Saskatchewan had borrowed one of Alberta's tour planes she uses for the tours flying over the Rocky Mountains. "Thank god Alberta didn't wanna know why I was borrowing a plane again because she would kill me if she found out that our sister is stuck in Russia." She trembled at the thought of her sister and that hockey stick she always carries around for some reason. "Last time she got mad at me she broke her hockey stick on my head... And then got mad at me again for breaking the thing..." Quebec was creeped out about how his sister reacts to a broken stick.

Saskatchewan started up the plane. "Quebec you better get in here. We have no time to flipping lose! Who knows what could be happening to her! Someone could have kidnapped her or, or, F***! SHE PROBABLY CHANGED! I AM GONNA FIND THE MOTHERF***** WHO DID THIS! THEIR SO DEAD!"

"Sœur, Calmez-vous. There's probably nothing to worry about she probably missed her flight." Quebec said emotionlessly. I got this off Google Translate. First sentence: Sister, Calm down.

~MEANWHILE~

"Heeeey~ It's nice to be out of that damn hell hole." The darker Nunavut was stretching. "Anyways it's not like I can just come out here and not do anything." She pulled her gun out and pointed it at Lithuania "You really piss me off ya know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it! Do I have to explain everything?! I know you in the 2p world and getting rid of the original will be easier than taking out your other side."

"I still don't get what you are saying..." He was trembling with that gun pointed right at his face and all it would make you scared obviously.

"If I take out the damn other one then he'll just come back to life! But if I kill the original it kills both of you! I swear if your not getting it now instead of just killing you I'll kill all four of you instead of one!" She yelled. Her red eyes almost looked like they were glowing.

Lithuania's legs felt shaky, Latvia was on the brink of crying, Russia was smiling with a murderous aura around him and Estonia was a little shaky. "Y-yes..."

The glowing that her eyes seemed to stop glowing. "From now on you're my prisoners and I swear if you try to leave this house. I will hunt you down and not hesitate to shoot and kill!"

Lithuania could tell she really would but why? She was so nice before and then she passed out and turned into this… this… this monster. What would happen while she's passed out for her to turn into this wicked person that only wants to spill blood?

~MEANWHILE AT LE AIRPORT~

Saskatchewan got ready for take off and looked back at her brother "Are you ready?"

* * *

**HEY! Ok so another chapter YAY! **

**Quebec: -_-**

**Saskatchewan: ARE WE GOING TO BE TO LATE?! **

**Nunavut: I'm not gonna show up for a while...? Why are you so cruel?**

**I'm so sorry, Nunavut... But miss F bomb every three seconds had to show up.**

**Sask and 2p Nunavut: WHO ARE YOU F****** TALKING TOO?!**

**BYE!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW!**


End file.
